Trailer: Sword Test Online
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: A trailer of my incoming crossover story of Johnny Test x Sword Art Online.
1. Chapter 1

"Link start!"

_Sword Art Online, the first VRMMORPG, is the greatest game ever in the whole wide world._

"YAAAAH!" A player with blond hair with red tips slash a blue boar with his sword before it explode in pixels.

"Man, this game is great! Can't believe Dukey is missing all of it" The same player said to himself. "A world where you can be someone else."

_But this game is soon turning into a world of nightmare._

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves and no one can on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear." The red hodded Kayaba said. "The NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life"

The same player look at the mirror before he was engulfed by a blue light.

FLASH!

When the light die down, the player looks at the mirror again only to see a 11-year-old boy with freaky blond with the tips of his spikey hair bright red and blue eyes, this was his true form from the real world.

_The game has become a Death Game._

= cue _Crossing field by LiSA_=

"W-w-who is this kid?! Is freaking good!"

"They say that a 11-year-old player had managed to complet a quest that was meant for level 20 players while he use to be level 16."

"Man, you must have some guts there kid." Agil said.

DUEL MATCH: FLAMER VS. KIRITO

"YAAAH!" Flamer smash his sword as Kirito blocked with his own sword.

"You can't go on solo." Kirito said to Flamer.

"But what about you? Your a solo player as well." Flamer said to Kirito.

"Your really something, aren't you?" Asune said.

"Mom, Dad, Susan, Mary and Dukey, I swear I will get out of this game." Flamer said as he close his journal.

_Starring..._

"Is Johnny...Johnny Test." Flamer now identified himself as Johnny Test told his real name to Kirito and Asuna

_bloodyredrose1994 present you; Sword Test Online (Johnny Test x Sword Art Online crossover)_

COMING SOON.


	2. Preview

Coming soon...

A mob of giant ants is surrounding a cloaked figure, the giant ants are about the same size as the rhino. The mob of ants hissed as they prepare to attack, the cloaked person just stood its ground calmly with no sign of fear or nervous, the first ant makes its move as it about to chop with its mandibles. The cloaked figure saw it and turns around to reveal a sheathed sword, it grab the grip and unsheathed it.

The moment the mandibles try to chop they were block by the blade of the figure's sword, the figure stood its ground as the ant tries to put more force but the figure have proven itself to be must stronger then the rhino-size insect, the second ant makes its move but the cloaked figure saw this as it push back the first ant by force with it sword. Then the cloaked figure turns around straight to the incoming second ant, the figure positioning itself then the next thing the blade of it sword start to glow with bluish light. As the ant getting closer the figure moves straight with it sword and make a horizontal slash to the ant leaving an orange line on its body, the ant hissing in pain until it explode into pixels.

The cloaked figure turns to see that the ants are beginning to attack as they hissed in anger, the figure positioning itself as the sword start to glow again, the figure charges at the ants.

One by one, the figure strikes at the ants as they try to attack, the figure blocks their attacks with its sword from their mandibles then slash to their bodies, either horizontal, vertical or diagonal orange lines appears to their bodies as they all hissed in pain before they exploded in pixels.

The cloaked figure stood itself up as it looks around the area only to see multiple pixels floating in the air before they disappear. The cloaked figure just stood its ground like waiting something to happen, but it wasn't long as another giant ant came from behind as it strike with its mandibles, with a quick reaction the figure kneel down as the mandibles rip off its cloak which it disappears in pixels like the defeated ants, the figure reveals to be a young boy around 11 year old with freaky blond with the tips of his spiky hair bright red and blue eyes, the young boy wears a navy blue shirt over a armor on the chest, brown pants and black shoes.

The boy looking at the ant with a serious look on his face for one so young, the ant begin to charge as the blade of the boy's sword glows again then charge at the ant with a battle cry, the boy ran pass the ant as a horizontal light appears from the ant to the boy's sword, then the next thing the ant explode in many pixels.

The young boy sheathed his sword back as something popped up in of him, some kind of computer window write on.

_Results;_

_Col; 2050_

_EXP; 3990_

_Items; Potion 2x, Dol Ant's mandibles 7x._

The young boy looking at the window for a few moments before he press a button on the bottom, he turn his eyes to on top on his side to see what may seen to be a HP bar with a green line and below it are some numbers and letters but only to form 'LV' in front of his vision; 2520/3350 and LV; 27. And on the left side of the HP bar was a name writing; Flamer.

"I still need more EXP points to reach to the next level." The boy signed as he began to walk away. In the area we see a beautiful green land with trees everywhere and some rocks, the flame haired boy continues to walk away to find more preys to…level up.

**Aincrad 12th Floor – Dol Area December 28th 2022**

* * *

><p>Flamer's Journal – Page ?:<p>

December 28th 2022. It's been now two months and two weeks since the launch day of Sword Art Online and the death game begin, I know that I already wrote that part but get use to it, right now I'm on Floor 12th in Dol Area where I just slay 7 Dol Ants which gives me 570 Exp points each, I think? I wasn't that really good on math. The Col and items were good but what I really need is to raise my level. I hate to admit but I'm really desperate to leave this world, Last night I have a dream about me with my last line on my HP bar going zero and I…die. I don't know why I had that dream but one thing for sure is if that dream was really a vision of the future: I'll do anything to stop this kind of destiny, no way I'm going down, you just had to watch me Kayaba Akihiko, because I'm get it out of here.

Also, I was wondered if my family are ok, I just miss Christmas with them and now the New Year's is coming, on Christmas' Eve and Day I felt kind of alone without them and I'm pretty sure they felt alone without me, I'm not sure if I'm gonna spend the New Year's alone, well that's the solo player's life; playing solo without nobody…

Sign- Flamer.


End file.
